Retail customers often value handling, operating, and inspecting electronic devices they are considering for purchase. Traditionally, in-store signage and product demonstration fixtures advertise a selected set of features and capabilities of an electronic device in order to encourage a potential customer to purchase the electronic device.
In many cases, the features advertised in-store may represent only a limited subset of the available features of a particular electronic device offered for sale, which in many cases are not the most compelling features relevant to the purchase decision of a particular potential customer. Accordingly, many retail stores dedicate a number of electronic devices for in-store customer demonstration so that a potential customer may handle, operate and inspect the electronic device.
In many examples, an in-store demonstration device may be attached to a fixture with a secure tether to prevent or deter theft. For example, a metal cable permanently affixed to an electronic display table may be permanently adhered to an in-store demonstration device. In many cases, the secure tether may detract from the demonstration experience. This problem may be especially undesirable for small form factor electronic devices.
In other examples, an electronic device may include features that require communication with another electronic device. For example, a Bluetooth accessory offered for sale may require a separate electronic device, such as a cellular telephone, to operate particular features of the Bluetooth accessory. These features may be desirable to demonstrate to a potential customer considering a purchase.
Accordingly, there may be a present need for an improved electronic merchandise display for an electronic device.